PvZ Zmensions
Plot Desperate to get brains after many losses, Dr.Zomboss goes crazy experimenting with random machines, but somehow, when combining a freeze ray and a fire ray, a portal was opened. This portal led to the Zmension, a place where zombies have taken over and the native plants remain few and far between. Dr. Zomboss now has a plan, he will reach out to the diverse zombies and tell them that you have the most scrumptious, tastiest brains in the world. And the zombies agree to chase you down. Now, you’re relaxing on a warm, sunny day, when Zomboss and his crew push you into a portal to the Zmension, and soon you find yourself defending against tons of zombies. You see a light in the distance, an orange one. The portal you went through was orange, and you see a zombie falling from the light. Now the game begins, it’s a race to get to the portal before zombies can eat your brain! Worlds # Fiendish Forest (Complete) # Zomburg City; (WIP) # Deepsea Empire (Not Started) # Mt. Volkan; (Not Started) # Tundra Chiller (Not Started) # Space Base; (Not Started) # Dayshine Island (Not Started) # Steam Factories Co. (Not Started) # Home (Not Started) ; = This world is set at night (Mushrooms are awake, Sun doesn’t fall) Tutorial There are 6 rounds in this tutorial. Three zombies appear here, Zombie, in all rounds, Conehead, in rounds 4-6, and Imp, in rounds 5-6. All rounds in the tutorial have 1 “huge wave” except for 5 and 6, which have 2. The plants unlocked here are Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-Nut, Cherry Bomb, Potato Mine, and Repeater in that order. All 3 Zombies introduced here are also present in all other worlds. Sun Sun works near the same as it does in other games, except for Red Sun, the sun that falls from the sky. Red Sun is worth 25, while just plain Sun, the sun produced by sunflower, is worth 50. Fiendish Forest Fiendish Forest is the first world in PvZ Zmensions. Like the namesake, it is a forest themed world with 7 unlockable Plants and 7 new zombies. Gimmick Sometimes, usually during the middle of a level or after a flag, a monsoon 'will occur, destroying most plants in the affected tiles and zombies alike via flooding. Although some plants and zombies can survive monsoons. Plants '''Rockolli - '''Day 3, Ability - Lobs rocks at zombies, doing more damage the closer they are. It does around the damage of a kernel at the farthest distance possible, but as it gets closer, it starts doing more damage until it’s doing powerful damage. But here’s the catch: It can’t hit zombies 1 tile in front. Cost: 150 '''Conifer - '''Day 7, Ability - Shoots a needle-like branch from its arm that bounces off a zombie once it hits, then it bounces onto another zombie. One branch can bounce off of 4 zombies in total, and it will do damage to nearby zombies if they are clustered together in the impact area. Can survive monsoons. Cost: 225 '''Tall-Nut - '''Day 12, Ability - Blocks flying zombies and blocks floods in its lane (but gets heavily damaged by them). Cost: 125 '''Maulberry - '''Day 14, Ability - Shoots 2 types of berry that hurt all zombies in the tile of the target. If it shoots a black berry, not much happens aside from the normal effect. If it shoots a red berry, then all zombies hit will do half the damage that they normally do (except for insta-kill zombies). This effect does not stack. Cost: 175 '''Chilly Pepper - '''Day 19, Ability - Freezes all zombies in the lane. Cost: 75 '''Snow Pea - '''Day 21, Ability - Slows down the zombie it hits. Cost: 175 '''Magnet-Shroom - '''Day 24, Ability - Steals magnetic objects from zombies. Cost: 100 Zombies '''Pioneer Zombie -' Day 4, Special - Has the speed of an imp, the health of a Conehead, and it’s axe, although slightly slower than a zombie’s bite, counts as 2 damage. '''Buckethead - '''Day 6. '''Zombie Boar Rider - '''Day 12, Special - Pushes back encountered plants instead of eating them, kicks zombies 1 tile forwards and on the lanes above and below (randomly) '''Timber! Zombie - '''Day 15, Special - Has a lot that acts as a bettering ram, and can also act as driftwood for zombies during floods. '''Gargantuar - '''Day 16 '''Game Hunter Zombie - '''Day 17, Special - Uses his bow to shoot plants from a range. Boss Battle On Level 25, the player will face the '''Zombot Sasquatron. It’s name is a combination of “Zombot”, what it is, ”Sasquatch“, a mythical beast said to live in forests, and ”tron”. The fight has 3 phases based on how much health the boss has left. Phase 1 Attacks: Launches 2 missiles with a 2x2 blast. Smashes all plants within 2 tiles in front of it. Zombies Summoned: Zombie, Buckethead, Imp, Game Hunter Zombie Plants Given: Peashooter, Potato Mine, Rockolli, Snow Pea Phase 2 Attacks: Launches 2 missiles with a 2x2 blast. Runs towards your house, destroying all plants in 2 lanes. Summons a Monsoon. Zombies Summoned: Zombie, Conehead, Buckethead, Pioneer Zombie, Timber Zombie Plants Given: Lily Pad, Magnet Shroom, Conifer, Maulberry, Tall-Nut Phase 3 Attacks: Launches 3 missiles with a 2x2 blast. Runs towards your house, destroying all plants in 2 lanes. Summons a Monsoon. Smashes all Plants within 2 tiles in front of it. Zombies Summoned: Buckethead, Conehead, Gargantuar, Game Hunter Zombie, Zombie Boar Rider, Pioneer Zombie Plants Given: Peashooter, Tall-Nut, Potato Mine, Conifer, Rockolli, Magnet Shroom, Snow Pea, Chilly Pepper Dialouge Zomboss: “We face once more, David.” Zomboss: “You will never reach your home, for I have a brand new army of undead at my disposal!” Zomboss: “Good luck fighting my Sasquatron, you’ll be lucky if you can find it.” Crazy Dave: “I knew the Sasquatron was real!” **And the fight begins** **Dr.Zomboss is defeated** Zomboss: “Game Hunters, SURROUND HIM!” Zomboss “Finally! Sweet reven— Is that a Conifer branch?” (Already wounded machine explodes) Zomburg City Zomburg City is a big city in the Zmension where you can find 7 unlockable plants, 25 levels, and 8 zombies. Gimmick A traffic light will be on the top of the level indicating how the zombies will act. If the light is red, zombies will stop their movement and move to nearby lanes, If the light is yellow, zombies will move at normal speed, If the light is green, zombies will move significantly faster. The light is usually yellow and occasionally changes to red or green for brief periods of time. Plants Puff-Shroom - '''Night 1, Ability- Has a 4-Tile Range in front of it and a fast recharge Cost: 0 '''Daylily - '''Night 4, Ability- Produces small sun on its own. Gives more sun for each plant next to it that isn’t a Daylily Cost: 50 '''Fume-Shroom - '''Night 5, Ability- Has a 6-Tile Range attack that pierces through all zombies. Cost: 100 '''Death Cap - '''Night 11, Ability- Mushroom Plant that throws its cap at zombies in a straight path, dealing heavy direct damage, moderate splash damage, and poisons all zombies in the attack’s radius, dealing damage to them over time. Regrows a cap every 9 seconds. Cost: 125 Zombies '''Pogo Zombie - '''Night 2, Special- Quick zombie that ignores traffic lights and jumps over plants instead of eating them. Can be blocked by tall-nut, where it resorts to eating. '''Imposter '- '''Night 3, Special- Creates 2 Imps when destroyed, slightly less durable than '''MotorCycle Zombie - '''Night 6, Special- Rides a Metal Motorcycle that is fast and runs over plants, instantly destroying them, however, this motor cycle is quite fragile and the zombie riding it becomes a regular zombie once the motorcycoke has been destroyed. '''Stop Shield Zombie - '''Night 13, Special-' 'Carries a Stop Sign as a Shield that absorbs all projectile damage from the front with no limits. Can take damage from piercing attacks (like fume-shroom’s attack), projectiles from the sides or behind (like a well-positioned Conifer Branch), or indirect damage (such as Death Caps splash damage and poison. '''Gargantuar - '''Night 18 Possible Features Fiendish Forest Zomburg City '''Beetfight '- Fights zombies originally like a Bonk Choy (with a slower pace), but its range grows and grows, along with its punching speed, the more zombies it fights off.Category:Games Category:Tower defense game Category:Free-edit